gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Businesses in GTA Vice City
This is a list of businesses in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, which appear in Vice City in the year 1986. Businesses with articles The businesses listed here have their own articles, due to the business being enterable or playing a role in the storyline of one or more GTA games, although not necessarily GTA Vice City. *A+B Auto *Ammu-Nation *Beef Bandit *Boatyard *Bunch of Tools *Café Robina *Cam's Can Openers *Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company *Collar & Cuffs *Dispensary *Eightballs Autoyard *El Banco Corrupto Grande *Emotion 98.3 *Flash FM *Fever 105 *Front Page Café *GASH *Gay Gordo's Bouffant Boutique *Hyman Memorial Stadium *Inside Track *InterGlobal Films *Jewellery Shop *Jocksport *K-Chat *Kaufman Cabs *K Rosenberg & Co. *Laundromat *Leaf Links Country Club *Little Havana Streetwear and Tattoo Parlour *Malibu Club *Ocean View Hotel *Pay'n'Spray *Phil's Place *Pole Position *Print Works *R. S. & L. Bows *Radio Espantoso *Rafaels *Ryton Aide *Screw This *Shaft Hot Dogs *Spand Express *spray'n'go *Sunshine Autos *Tarbrush Café *The Burger Shot *The Cheesy Crust Pizza Co. *The Greasy Chopper *The Well Stacked Pizza Company *Tooled Up *V-Rock *Vice City Cabs *Vice City Public Radio *Vinyl Countdown *Wave 103 *Wildstyle Adventure Parks *Fun World Airlines Air Biscuit Air Biscuit is an airline flying out of Escobar International Airport. Aviacion Cubana, also known as Aero Cubana, is an airline flying out of Escobar International Airport. DMAir Rockstar is an airline flying out of Francis International Airport in Liberty City and Escobar International Airport in Vice City. The airline also appears in Grand Theft Auto III. The companies name is a reference to DMA Design, now known as Rockstar North, and Rockstar Games. East Sky Airlines is an airline flying out of Escobar International Airport and in the State of San Andreas. The airline also appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Haitian Air is an airline flying out of Escobar International Airport. McAdam Airways is an airline flying out of Francis International Airport in Liberty City and Escobar International Airport in Vice City. The airline also appears in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Taylair is an airline flying out of Escobar International Airport in Vice City and the State of San Andreas. The airline also appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Vice City Air is an airline flying out of Escobar International Airport in Vice City and out of the State of San Andreas. The airline also appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Vice City Heli Rides Animals *Pet Stuffers Automobile Capitol Discount Auto Parts Cut 'N' Shut is a car rental firm based at Escobar International Airport. Mavis is a car rental business based at Escobar International Airport. Mavis is based on Avis Rent a Car System. Shifty Car Rental is a car rental business based at Escobar International Airport. Shifty Car Rental is based on Thrifty Car Rental. Automobile Dealerships *BJ's Used Autos *Howlin' Petes Biker Emporium *Vice City Motors Bars *Crocs Bar Beauty Parlours *Belle Maitrasse Beauty Salon Book Stores *Maisis Bestsellers Botanica *Botanica Carlos Miguel Butchers Carnicero Romero is a butchers based in Little Haiti. The business sells poultry, beef, pork and human flesh, as a human arm and brain can be seen in the shop window. Chemists/Pharmacies *Beale Chemists *Farmacia Central *Pharmacy Clothing/Fabrics *$10 Steps *American Drapery *Fabric-8 Construction *Crest Building Electronics *Hombre Electronics *Second Hand Circuitry Finance *V.A.J. Finance Food/Drink *24/7 Squtel *Bakery & Cafeteria *Bhram Discount and Coffee Shop *Bolt Burgers *Café under the Tree *Calle 8 Cafeteria *Carosello Italiano *Diner Liquor *Leydi D. Café *Lucky Pierre's Sandwiches *Maison Wenfall *Market & Deli *Marlin Fish Factories *Mars Café *Mr. Liquor *Pizza Face *Riverside Pavillion *Rusty Brown Ring Donuts *Tacopalypse *Wok & Wok Fuel/Oil *Fossil Oil *Gasmaster *Going Furniture/Home/Garden *Joe's Beds *Tony's Furniture Hairdresses/Barbers *Nene's Barber Shop Haulage *City Haul *Haul *Haul The Right Moves Hotels *Alberta Hotel *Colon Hotel *Dakota Hotel *Deacon Hotel Hooker Inn is a hotel located in Viceport, located on the road leading to Escobar International Airport. *Laurence Hotel *Marina Sands Hotel *Milligan Hotel *Moist Palms Hotel *Moonlite Hotel *Parsons Hotel *Six Felix's Hotel *Standing Vice Point *The Russell Hotel *Vice Point Langer *WK Chariot Junkyard *City Scrap Junkyard Laundry *Coin Laundry Media *Eight Ten VCN *Vice Voice Medicine *Jack's Prosthetics *The Ocean View Medical Foundation Music Retail *Billy’s Records *Death To Vinyl Compact Disc Players *Galeria Musical *Musical Instruments *Rock City *Screamin' Colins Guitars *Synth and Son Photography *1 hour Photo Psychic Readings *Psychic Real Estate *John Homes *OakDale Security *DBP Security Shipping *Chartered Libertine Lines *South West Shipping Co. Sports Retail *Big Bills Bowls *GR Golfing *Wayland Surfboards Storage *Outta Sight Storage Company Supermarkets/Markets *El Nuevo Biblo Supermarket *Vice Point Supermarket Taxi Companies *Sunnyside Taxis Technology *Hi Fi Stuff *Rockster Video Games *Solid State Hi-Fi *Vlad's VCR Emporium Tobacco *La Tradicion Cubana Cigar Factory Public Transport *Bullet Bus & Coach Line *Vice Free Bus Line *Whippet Express Coach Travel Agents *Avec Moi Holidays Undertakers *Funeraria Romero Warehouses *Full Moon Warehouse Unknown *Broons *C.A.M. *Eddie's *Eglise Esptiste della Regeneration *Luggage 65 *Roxor International *Sliepel’s *Sumo *Teatro De Bell *Vice 'N' Easy Category:Businesses